New Team New Days
by MageofDuality
Summary: The Slayer of Crota; an Awoken Warlock named Wren, is reassigned to a new fireteam after weeks of operating solo. As he goes to meet his new fireteam, he reflects upon some of the things that has lead to his reassignment.


"Signa; just what have I gotten us into?"

"Oh Wren, don't be like that. You're a great Guardian! And every great Guardian, needs an even greater fireteam to back him up!"

"... I work better alone … well, alone with you. Ugh you know what I mean."

"Wren … even Eris doesn't work completely alone."

"... You're right. But she came out defeated, twisted, changed. I came out victorious and … nevermind."

Despite him looking at his Ghost most of the time, who floated a few inches from his head, Wren knew where he was going almost on instinct. The loud noises of the hanger bay filled his ears, orders being yelled, robots fulfilling duties, and occasionally Guardians chatting while seemingly shopping around for new ships or sparrows.

Wren knew he must've been a sight to behold by some of the Guardians or even the civilians that occasionally and rarely filtered through the Tower; just by being an Awoken with his blue skin, bald head and glowing green eyes, but enhanced by wearing armor and robes that reminded many of the horrid Hive. When constructing the set from the Cryptarch he requested that the set be named "Crota's End" to signify his achievement. A shiver ran down his spine as he closed his eyes.

Crota. Despite knowing the fell god was dead for good; he couldn't help but grit his teeth and feel another shiver down his spine. The name triggered many memories and sensations that he'd rather not relive. At least; not in the hanger bay.

"Wren."

The soft, velvet tones of his Ghost woke Wren back to the present. Glancing at Signa, Wren saw, or rather more accurately felt her concern; Ghosts had no faces to express their emotions. She was worriedly looking at him and this let Wren know he was broadcasting his thoughts to his poor Ghost. Guilt spiked in his gut, creating an unpleasant feeling like he was sick.

"Sorry Signa."

"See? Crota still has a small victory if you let him hold this over you post mortem. F-fireteams die Wren. It happens."

Wren glanced again at his Ghost. Her Ascendent Shell reminding him of the terrible battle down in the dark depths of the moon. His heart tugged uncomfortably at the mention of his former fireteam. He never thought his little signal would be so bold about this, it made him feel a bit better, knowing she cared so much. Almost on cue, he smiled a bit as he heard her groan adorably before lightly bumping into his head over and over.

"Wreeeeeeen! You promised you wouldn't call me that in public!"

"Signa you're the only one who heard it," he chuckled almost teasingly to his Ghost.

Her response was a hmph. That made him actually laugh.

He noticed that he was approaching the lounge and he was suddenly reminded of why he was even making this little trip. His allocation to a new fireteam that had been taking the Tower by storm lately.

Over a week ago; the Vanguard had requested his presence. Once he had made it to the Vanguard meeting/planning room he had been told by Zavala himself that he was being placed on a fireteam. To, as Zavala put it so eloquently, "show all the true might of the City, when strong Guardians become stronger through teamwork."

Aka He was becoming a bit of a loose cannon. Going almost weeks out in the field without reporting and becoming seemingly "dangerous to his own health." Hogwash.

He might agree with Cayde's off-handed comments about becoming another Eris Morn though.

The sounds of the hanger slowly faded to the sounds of loud, instrumental based music. As Wren walked in, Guardians having a drink or simply relaxing seemingly stiffened at the sight of him. Most likely due to his robes. He paid them no mind as he made his way to what seemed to be the loudest table in the lounge.

There were about three Guardians sitting there. An EXO Titan who wore seemingly common Titan armor, dyed blue on the left arm and white on the right with an antenna like contraption sticking out of his right pauldron. His Titan mark reached down to about his knees. His face was a typical EXOs; a bit bland with no special artifacts or attachments, his eyes and mouth glowed bright blue as he … well "laughed" along with his teammates.

Next was a Warlock who wore simple robes. He also was an Awoken, much to Wren's surprise, though his skin was purple, and his eyes seemed to be grey or yellow. Hard to tell with the lighting. He had three or four streaks of black war paint on his cheeks and his hair was black with a ponytail and a bit of hair framing the left side of his face. He seemed very eccentric.

He felt Signa chide him to be polite in his mind.

Finally, the seemingly most rambunctious of them all; a young Human Hunter who seemed to be untouched by the years or by the harshness of Guardian life. He actually looked a lot like Cause, but with more whites in his gear than Cayde. He had brown hair that was groomed back and to the sides and had a seemingly blinding smile. His brown eyes glanced over and noticed Wren as he approached the table.

The conversation halted as Wren walked into view of all three of them.

No one said anything for a minute as Wren stood there, hearing Signa scream in his head to introduce himself before the Hunter clapped his hands together and pointed at Wren.

"Edgelord."

"... Excuse me, what?"

"Your codename! You, my dark and depressed looking fellow, are now Edgelord!"

Wren didn't know whether to be agitated, impressed or scared. Signa was still shouting in his head to introduce himself and to stop with the glaring at the nice Hunter.

He really needed to mute Signa sometimes, her thoughts bled into his own.

Shaking his head, he held out his hand to the human who was still grinning at Wren like an idiot. Though, there was sincere emotions dwelling in his brown eyes. He shook Wren's hand with a firm, but almost gentle handshake.

"Welcome to the fireteam; Edgelord."


End file.
